


sipping our ocean dry

by morino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year, and they all consider themselves a talented (if not somewhat pretentious) bunch of friends, but they still don't have any idea where Ki goes to sleep most nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They're gathered at their usual spot on the grass, minding their own business, each of them silently wondering when Neil started finding his overly demanding girlfriend more important than the only five people with the patience to deal his consistent stream of bullshit. 

Elliot's not around either, but at least he'd bothered to text and lie about why he wouldn't be available for the rest of the afternoon. Club activities, he'd said. He hasn't set foot in any club other than the kind that offered light shows and booze since, well, ever. He was probably huddled in blankets, sleeping off another headache and whatever else was still left over from the party he'd gone to last night.  
  
Which left Yeongki, Alice, and Isaiah sitting at their usual spot in the grass, oddly relieved by the silence that came with loud mouths one and two being absent.  
  
For Isaiah, the relief lasts all of ten minutes.  
  
Alice has her hand (and heart, and soul) busy working on another sketch, and from where he's seated, all Isaiah can see are sharp edges and clear lines, and he has to wonder if she's making a dress or a some kind of murder suit. He'd bother her if he didn't know about the flaring temper she had when pulled out of her work, and that she had in her grasp something capable of poking his eyes out.  
  
He settles for the next best thing. Isaiah stretches his arms up towards the sky with a loud, faked yawn, and tries to keep his movements casual as he shifts closer to Yeongki instead.  
  
He was lying back on the grass, an issue of Batman held in his hands, and one of his knees raised a little off the ground. His shirt had ridden up his stomach slightly, but Isaiah only stares as a way of studying his intended destination.  
  
Once he gets close enough, Isaiah makes a big show of yawning again, this time his stretching somehow leading his head to fall right onto Yeongki's abdomen. Ki just lowers his knee in response, and flips over to the next page of his comic book. 

He can’t exactly see it, but oh, he just _knows_ he’s feeling proud of himself for that.   
  
Feathers sufficiently ruffled, Isaiah tries again. He keeps his head right where it is and extends his arms out again, one of them managing to _accidentally_ hit the comic on the way down. Isaiah doesn't pull back until his arm pushes the comic down far enough for him to hit Yeongki squarely in the face. The slightly muffled grunt he gets in response is incredibly satisfying.  
  
When Isaiah moves his limb back to his side, Yeongki picks the faintly creased comic book off his face and sets it down on the grass next to him before propping himself up on his elbows, staring down at Isaiah with a lazy smirk. "If you wanted my attention, you could have just asked."  
  
"My method worked, didn't it?"  
  
"Your method's going to cost me a face if you keep this up."  
  
Isaiah's hand reaches up to touch the aforementioned face, fingers trailing almost carefully along Yeongki's jawline as Isaiah muses, "I'm not seeing the downside to this. Your face is a mess."  
  
He allows himself to be pushed off of Yeongki's stomach without complaint - he may have deserved that.  
  
It doesn't take long for Isaiah to get his body righted and he sits up properly again, one leg moved beneath the other. He opens his mouth to say something to Yeongki, but stops and redirects when he catches Alice packing up her bag.  
  
"And just where are _you_ going?" He practically sing-songs. Alice stills her hands and gives him a hard look, and when Isaiah can only grin back, she looks about ready to start stabbing him with her pencil.  
  
"Somewhere far away from your love nest." Isaiah snorts.   
  
"I hate him, clearly." Yeongki pipes in, looking to Isaiah for confirmation. "Don't I hate you, babe?"  
  
"With all your heart, dear."  
  
Isaiah doesn't get a pen plunged into his heart, which is good, but he and Yeongki do end up having to dodge a flying notebook when they start chuckling. It's not easy to tell who Alice was futilely aiming for, but the safest guess would probably be both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

They get her to stick around, but a little over an hour later, Alice is packed and ready to go again. It's not their fault the second time around.

"My mother wants me to help with dinner," she explains with venom on her tongue before giving her two friends a wave goodbye and walking off.

Isaiah and Yeongki don't stick around for too long after that.

They start their walk 'home' together, and Isaiah plans on being chivalrous and walking him all the way to Elliot's. That is until Yeongki makes a turn where they shouldn't be turning and simply bids Isaiah goodbye.

He doesn't think he knows anyone who lives in the building Yeongki enters not too far down the street he'd walked down, and sure, he's a little curious about the who and why of this whole situation, but Isaiah doesn't spend much time thinking about it. Questioning the entirety of Park Yeongki's existence is so much of a constant in his life now that Isaiah's gotten good at turning his back to it all until someone brings new information forward and everyone starts diving into yet another far fetched theory.

Without anything on his to-do list for rest of the day, Isaiah slips his hands into the pockets of his jeans and decides to continue the walk to Elliot's alone.

 

.

 

What Isaiah expects to see when the door swings open is a sleepy-eyed, mildly annoyed Elliot, with a remarkably attractive case of bed-head, looking like he was still in the process of recovering from his last trip down 'rad party' hell.

What Isaiah gets is a lecherous gaze behind Elliot's hooded eyes, and Elliot looking remarkably attractive with the wet hair sticking to his forehead, wearing nothing but the towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Babe, I'm so—" are the only words that tumble from Elliot's lips like a desperate plea before he catches himself, eyes morphing into saucers as he realizes who it was he had opened the door for.

Isaiah raises an eyebrow in question, and suddenly, Elliot is nothing but butter and loose lips.

"Fuck, I—" his hands are on his towel, trying to secure it. All that does it cause it to dip further, little by little. Elliot turns so his side's facing Isaiah instead of his front, eyes darting frantically between his towel and his unexpected visitor. "This is not what it— _fuck_." Isaiah manages to get a glimpse of Elliot's fingers at work, futilely trying to tie a proper knot at the hip. Isaiah smirks. Elliot continues to panic. "I'm not trying to, I should've—you weren't supposed to—"

With relative ease, Isaiah steps into the apartment and closes the door behind him, eyes staying glued to Elliot. He, for the most part, looks like a deer that's under the impression it's about to be eaten alive. He isn't wrong.

Isaiah takes a few steps forward, allowing himself a moment to watch Elliot stumble backwards before taking hold of Elliot's wrist and pulling him closer. Before their bodies meet, Isaiah turns the both of them around, and in a relatively swift motion, he has Elliot's back pressed up against the door, his hands at either side of head, keeping him there.

Elliot forces out a nervous laugh, trying to avoid his eyes, but Isaiah won't let him break contact. "D-Dude, what—"

There's a knock at the door. Isaiah eases up and drops his arms, smirk still in place because Elliot looks far too relieved about there being more space between the two of them. It's not like he was planning to actually do anything. Really.

Isaiah backs up a bit more. "Who is it?" He asked, returning his hands to his pockets.

"It's Clover, you idi—wait. Who is it?"

"Girlfriend?" Isaiah mouths to Elliot, and he opens and closes his mouth for a second, searching for an answer, before going with just a shrug of his shoulders. Isaiah nods - and then starts pushing Elliot away from the door, motioning for him to go and get dressed.

Elliot takes a few steps away from the door and then stops once he realizes what it is Isaiah wants from him. He points to the door leading to his room and then back at Isaiah, jabbing the other's chest in the process. "You're not supposed to be here," he whispers harshly. "You're the one that should be hiding."

Isaiah rolls his eyes, but follows suits and lowers his voice as well. "Do you want it to look like you're cheating?"

"You're fully clothed—" _And you're blatantly aroused and wearing only a towel_ , Isaiah would like to point out, but the voice coming from the other side of the door stops him before he can.

"Seriously, who the fuck is in there?"

"Clover, just give me a minute—"

"Elliot?"

Elliot forcibly tries to get Isaiah away from the door, and as funny as Isaiah thinks this is, he's mostly trying to wrap his head around how this is somehow happening again.

Isaiah doesn't budge, attempting to pry Elliot's hands off of his arms. It's harder than it has any right to be, and that might be because half of Isaiah is maybe too focused on holding in his laughter. "Just go and change."

"I'm not leaving you here to seduce her."

There's something to Elliot's grip then, and it comes and goes in a single press, but for a couple of seconds after that, all Isaiah can feel is an unwelcome amount of pain on his right arm, and fuck, is this an actual thing now? It happens _one time_ —

He could say something. Like, _it's been months, get over it_. Or maybe, _I'm sorry your manhood feels so threatened by me_. Just find a way to address the issue, somehow. But after Elliot's blunt nails somehow still manage to scrape at his skin during one particularly hard tug to him further away from the door, Isaiah hisses and goes for door number three: "You can join us."

"Isaiah, please—"

Clover knocks again, louder this time around. "Elliot, open the door!"

Isaiah takes advantage of the momentary distraction and jerks his arm out of Elliot's grasp. He ignores the slowly reddening ring around his arm and grabs Elliot's shoulder before he can yell anything to the girl on the other side of the door.

"Go get dressed, I'll sort this out."

Elliot stares back at him for a moment, clearly hesitating, but he eventually lets sense win out. He takes a few wobbly steps away from the door before breaking into a dash to get to his room, cursing under his breath as he goes. Isaiah makes quick work of straightening his shirt before he opens the door.

"Hey," he says, innocently enough, and ignores the frown she's wearing. She's cute, definitely, and the death glare she's giving him is wholly included in that description.

"Who are—you know what, I don't care. Where's Elliot?"

Cute, antsy, and straight to the point. It hits him then that there's something oddly familiar about her.

Isaiah belatedly notices the black trench coat she's wearing, and the lack of fabric peeking out from the bottom of it. Maybe she's just wearing a skirt, maybe shorts, maybe nothing at all. Nothing might explain her being in such a hurry to get inside.

He shouldn't even be thinking about this.

Isaiah tilts his head back slightly to answer her question, hopes it'll magically help empty some of his thoughts in the process. "Back in here, somewhere. You can wait inside for him, if you want."

"And you will...?"

"Be right there with you."

"I—what?" She almost looks bothered. The hot kind of bothered. Had he layered that with something suggestive? Because he hadn't meant to. Honest.

"Clover!" Isaiah turns around at the sound of Elliot's voice. He's out of his room sooner than Isaiah had thought he'd be, casually strolling up to the two of them with all of his clothes surprisingly not inside out. Isaiah doesn't miss the glare Elliot throws in his direction when he gets to them.

"Hi." Elliot smiles, sheepish and a little breathless. Clover's eyes shift between him and Isaiah, eyes questioning. She definitely thinks something's going on. Elliot must notice it too, because the next thing out of his mouth is, "Uh, this - this is my friend, Isaiah."

"The pleasure's mine." He does not reach for Clover's hand or hold his hand out for a shake. He doesn't not wink. He does smile, though, but by nudge Elliot gives him, Isaiah has to assume that that on its own was somehow still too much.

"And he was just leaving."

Isaiah blinks. "Wait, what?"


End file.
